Generally, batteries that are mainly used in electronic devices including smart phones, etc. should not have problems such as damage or heating due to over-temperature. To solve this problem, a battery protection circuit is implemented to prevent the damage of the battery and etc. Such a battery protection circuit includes a first protection circuit and a second protection circuit including bi-Metal, TCO, PTC, or a fuse, to supplement the operation of the first protection circuit.
However, since the existing battery protection circuit consists of two protection circuits, not only does it result in high manufacturing cost but also it fails to comply with the trend of downsizing electronic devices.